Graduation Part II
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Almost everyone I've talked to has said that the original Graduation episode seemed incomplete and that there should have been more to it.  Well, this is how I envisioned the rest of it going.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Wait...In this story, I actually created some of them, so I do own them. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

_And as for the ones I did create, who they are is up to me, so..._

Even though it had been a lot of fun watching the Yankees lose the game to the Indians, everyone left the game with a heavy heart. Zack and Cody were going to have to drop Woody off at JFK the next morning so he could catch his flight back to Cleveland. And once they did that, they were going to be back off to Boston themselves. Everyone had just closed large chapters in their lives with high school officially over. And while some of their friends knew exactly what the next step of their lives would be, the twins themselves did not.

For Zack, graduation had meant his freedom from high school, but also Maya's freedom from him. He tried not to think about it, but the way she had rebuffed all attempts at carrying on a long distance relationship with him still stung bad. For the first time in his life, he actually knew what it meant to be in love, but also for the first time, he knew what it meant to have his heart truly broken. And whenever someone tried to talk to him about Maya, he would immediately rebuff them and tell them that subject was off limits. What laid next for him, he had no idea. After finally being done with school he had to go to, he wasn't ready to head back to another one anytime soon. But that left him in the quandary of what he was going to do next.

For Cody, graduation had meant the end of a life that he didn't want to see come to an end. He was getting the educational opportunity of a lifetime as well as getting to spend everyday with the woman he loved. Sure, they had had their nasty breakup, but they had reunited stronger than ever and gained the wisdom of knowing not to take the other for granted and to work on their communication with each other. But the love they had for each other had never been stronger. But his rejection from Yale had caused the dream they both had from coming to fruition. And even though Bailey had said she would forgo going to Yale so she could be with him, Cody couldn't let her do that. He had always encouraged her to pursue her dreams, and he didn't want to get in the way of them now. So, his dream of going to the college of his dreams with the girl of his dreams was, for now, not a possibility. And like his brother, this left him in the quandary of what he was going to do next.

But unlike his brother, Cody had a plan. And fortunately for him, New Haven, Connecticut was on the way of their trip from New York back to Boston. He was going to stop by the Yale admissions office, and make his case in person as to why Yale should reconsider him for admission. And if that didn't work, he wasn't ashamed to admit he might resort to begging, pleading and crying. Besides, that would give him something to focus his mind on while his parents bickered with each other in the front seat over which one of them had the most musical ability.

However, those plans changed once they checked out of their hotel in New York. Sitting in the parking garage next to their mother's car was the sports car Kurt had given Cody who in turn had given to Zack. And instead of being as flat as a pancake like the last time he saw it, she was back in pristine condition. Zack just ran over to it and examined every inch of it.

"But how?"

Kurt just smiled. "Consider it a graduation gift, Zack...Just be careful where you park it from now on."

Zack just grinned. Having his ride back made him temporarily forget that he had no idea what he was going to do for the rest of his life. Instead, he remembered the idea he had of taking to the road and seeing where it lead him.

But, they didn't have time to waste. They had to get Woody to the airport soon. So, they loaded his things into Zack's car and all of the twins' belongings in Carey's car. And with that, the twins and Woody were off. Fortunately, Cody had printed off directions to JFK, so they didn't get terribly lost on the way. Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the departure concourse of JFK. Woody checked in, and the skycap gathered and checked all of Woody's bags. Once that was done, it was time to say goodbye.

Woody was getting teary eyed. "I'm really going to miss you guys. These past three years have been the best of my life!"

Zack smiled. "Because of getting away from your step-dad or meeting Addison?"

Woody smiled back. "Both. But, I feel like I've made two friends for life in you two. I feel like the third twin..."

Cody spoke up. "But that would make us trip..."

Zack cut off his brother and smiled. "Woodchuck, we'd be proud to call you our brother from a different mother."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we would. It was a fun three years. Woodster, you're the best roommate I ever had..."

Zack turned to his brother. "Hey!"

Cody just shrugged. "Hey, you said the same thing about Marcus. Deal with it." He turned back to Woody. "So, what's next?"

"I'm heading back to the Cleveland for the summer, and then I'm heading off to college with Addison. We both got into Western Kentucky, so we're going there. You have no idea how comforting it is to know I'm going to the same school as her..." Woody cringed. "Sorry, Man..."

Cody just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to have Zack make a pit stop in New Haven on the way back home. I'm going to give it a second shot at getting into Yale. I know what you mean about getting to go to college with the woman you love. I'm going to do my best to make it happen for myself."

"Well, I wish you luck. If its one thing I've learned, you and Bailey were meant for each other." Wood paused. "Mainly, because you're the only two who can put up with each other. I mean, really...both of you take school way too seriously and both find interesting things other find completely boring..."

Zack stopped to think and nodded. "He's right. So, that's what she actually sees in you..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "How about the little fact that we actually love each other?"

Zack and Woody just shrugged.

Cody shook his head and turned to Woody. "You know why Western Kentucky calls themselves the Hilltoppers? Because their campus is on top of a hill. The dorms are at the bottom of the hill. So, everyday, you're going to have to climb that hill just to get to class..."

Woody frowned. "Are you serious? Dang it!"

Zack just laughed. "We're going to miss hearing that."

Cody laughed too. "And the occasional 'Hurtful!'."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot that one..."

Woody pouted. "What do you think I am? A walking catchphrase?"

Zack grinned. "No, but if you want to be the third twin, you have to get used to the insults and putdowns. I've been giving them to Cody for eighteen years. I need keep piling them on you so you can catch up..."

Woody just looked at him. "Well, I guess I need to get going then..." He pulled them both in a giant bear hug. "I really am going to miss you two." He pulled back. "Though, I did like it better when I was taller than you two were..."

Zack laughed. "How do you think I feel? We're identical twins and he's taller than I am. Tell you what, Woodman, I'm thinking about taking the car and just driving this summer. I'll stop my Cleveland and say hello. Maybe I can even help you get a little payback on Steve. That's the other thing about being twins. We give each other pure grief, but we have each other's back when others try to do the same thing..."

Woody grinned. "Awesome!" He leaned down to pick up his carry-on bag and turned to the twins one last time before he left. "I hope everything works out for the both of you this summer. And when you get a chance, give me a call every now and then."

"We will."

"I've actually missed Cleveland. Can't wait to get back there!"

Zack turned to Cody. "Something you'll never hear LeBron James say..."

"Hey! Hurtful!"

And with that, Woody was gone. Zack and Cody hopped back into the car and began their drive back home. Once they got on to I-95, Zack turned to his brother.

"You sure about this? You think you can really get Yale to change their mind?"

Cody shrugged. "I have to give it a shot. I mean, based on the averages for the past five years, my test scores are higher, my grades were better, and I have much better extracurricular activities. There has to be a reason they rejected me. I at least want to find out why."

Zack just shook his head. "Its just a school. And I say it still sounds like a fish..."

A little after one that afternoon, they pulled off the interstate and into New Haven. Using the GPS on his phone, Cody directed Zack were to go. And fifteen minutes, they pulled up outside of the administrative building. Cody checked himself in the mirror under the visor and then got out of the car.

"Wish me luck..."

Zack nodded. "Good luck."

And with that, Cody was on his way inside. Sitting in the car, Zack was realizing the big gulp he had bought when they stopped for gas was now a bad idea. So, he turned off the car, locked it and made his way inside to finding a bathroom as quickly as possible. Cody made his way to the admissions office, and walked inside. Seeing someone working in their office, the butterflies began fluttering in his stomach as his nerves returned. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself and wiped the sweat from his brow. Walking into the outer office, he made his way to the occupied office. Cody knocked on the open door, and a man looked up.

"Can I help you?"

Cody walked into the office and up to the desk. "I hope you can. My name is Cody Martin. I applied to Yale to be a member of the freshman class of 2011-2012, but I was rejected. I came here today hoping I could convince you to reconsider."

The man began laughing. "You want me to reconsider your rejection. Mr...what was your name again?"

"Cody Martin"

"Well, Mr. Martin, I..." He paused. "Excuse me for a moment." He turned and began typing on his computer. And after he did, he began laughing again. "Ahhh...that's why your name sounds familiar." He looked up at Cody. "I will reconsider your rejection." He paused for moment. "Okay, I did. You're still rejected!"

Cody just stared at him. "But...My SAT scores are well above your usual average, I was the co-valedictorian of my graduation class. The only time I've never gotten an A in my life was in wood shop back in junior high. I have a quite long list of extracurricular activities. I have numerous letters of recommendation from very well known people including Kevin Love of the Minnesota Timberwolves." By then, Cody was quite animated. "Tell me what I can do to get you change your mind!"

The man just shook his head. "Nothing. There is absolutely nothing you can do. The final decision is mine, and I still say no."

Cody just looked at him incredulously. "Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"But you just met me!"

The man just smirked. "In person, yes. But I've heard of you for a long time..."

"How?"

He turned around his name plate so Cody could see it. "What is my last name?"

Cody read it. "Its..." He paused as realization hit him. "Shickelgubermeiger..."

"Exactly..."

Cody slumped in his chair. "You must be related to Ilsa..."

"Correct. I'm her brother, Hans. You see, she once told me how she had her dream job as a hotel inspector. But, some manager at the Boston Tipton and a set of identical twins caused her to lose it. And over and over, those three caused her embarrassment after embarrassment. I promised her if I could ever help her get her revenge, I would..." He grinned. "One down now, two to go..."

Cody thought he was going to be sick. "But...but...you're willing to screw with my future because nobody liked your sister? That's completely unfair!"

Hans laughed again. "I'm sure you think it is...But I don't care."

Cody stood up. "I'm going to see the president of the university!"

Hans smirked. "And tell him what exactly? Its your word against mine. And who do you think he's going to believe? His director of admissions who has been here almost twenty years with a sterling record or a kid who just got his rejection letter from Yale and is looking for any avenue to get in by smearing the reputation of a loyal Yale man?"

"But...but...it would be the truth!"

He kept smirking. "Go for it. Let me know how it works out for you..."

Cody just stood there thinking about every single scenario of him going to the university president and how it would likely end. And in no possible scenario did he see things working out in his favor. Cody slumped his shoulders. "I can't believe you're destroying my dream just like that..."

"Well, if you're going to cry, please take it out in the hall. I have another appointment due any minute now."

Cody sighed in defeat and just walked out of the admissions office. He was in such a daze that he didn't even notice his brother standing right outside the door. Zack had used the bathroom and had been walking past the office when he heard the entire conversation taking place. And it had made him angry. No one had the right to screw around with Cody's life like that...except him. He was going to go in and say he heard the whole thing too when Cody came out looking like his dog had just died. Zack was about to march into the office and do something when he saw an older man and a younger man walk into the office. He decided to spy again. Besides, Cody probably wanted to be alone for a little while.

"Mr. Shickelgubermeiger...We spoke earlier on the phone. I'm Mr. McGavin."

Hans laughed. "Ahhh yes. You are the one who wanted to try to convince me to let your son in to our upcoming freshman class. Seems to be a popular idea today. Well, my decisions stand..."

Mr. McGavin pulled out his checkbook. "Name your price, and I'll write a check right now..."

Hans just looked at him and shrugged. "Alright...One million dollars..."

McGavin shrugged and began writing a check. He handed it to Hans. "Done."

"You were serious?"

"I was. We'll be expecting an acceptance letter to be in the mail in a couple of weeks. If not, I know some very...large men who will be coming to look for you..."

Hans was staring at the check in his hand and just nodded. "Consider it done..."

Mr. McGavin grinned. "Nice doing business with you then. Remember. I expect the admissions letter by the beginning of July. If not..." He pointed his fingers like guns. "Bang! Bang!"

Hans just kept staring at the check. "Yeah, yeah...it'll be there."

The McGavins left and Hans began laughing giddily as he looked at his check. Well, that was until he looked up and saw a blonde teenager standing there. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Done crying and come back to beg some more?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope, I'm Zack Martin. But I came here to make a deal with you like Mr. McGavin did..."

Hans smirked. "I seriously doubt you have a million dollars."

Zack smirked back. "No, I don't. But I have something even more valuable." He held up his cell phone. "I took a video of you accepting a bribe to accept another student. The president of Yale might not believe my brother with what you told him, but I'm sure he'd love to see this video I took."

Hans smiled. "Go for it. I think you're bluffing."

Zack shrugged. "Okay. Now, which way to the president's office? My first time here after all. You know what...nevermind. I'm sure there is a directory around here somewhere..." With that, he turned and began to walk out.

"Wait!"

Zack turned back around and smirked again. "Yes?"

"What do you want to make sure that video never sees the light of day?"

"Tell you what. I want the same deal the McGavin's got. I want an admissions letter for Yale's upcoming class for my brother by the first of July. If you don't, or you try something funny, this video gets e-mailed to the Yale president and every national news agency I can think of..."

Hans gritted his teeth. "Fine...Consider it done."

Zack smiled. "Oh...and that little bribe you just got? I think you have enough to cover a full ride for him now for as long as he's here. After he graduates, I'll come back and let you delete the video yourself..."

"That's extortion!"

Zack laughed. "Maybe...But I have evidence of you doing the same thing. You have no proof I did anything. And I have no desire to ever go to school here, so there is nothing you can do to me..."

Hans slumped back into his chair. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not. I just figured after years of screwing things up that mattered to my brother, I could finally do something to make things right. Hopefully, this will make us even now. So, Hans...do we have a deal?"

Hans paused and contemplated trying to overtake Zack and get his phone away from him. But Zack was a step ahead of him.

"Oh yeah...I've already emailed this clip to a safe place. So, I wouldn't try anything."

Hans sighed. "Fine. You're brother will be getting an acceptance letter with notification of financial aid in the mail soon. Are we done here?"

Zack grinned. "Of course. I'll let you be so you can cry in private. Oh yeah...Its now two Shickelgubermeigers down, none to go..." And with that, Zack left the office whistling.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Wait...In this story, I actually created some of them, so I do own them. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

_And as for the ones I did create, who they are is up to me, so..._

When Zack got back to the car, he found Cody already in the passenger's seat just staring off into space. Zack turned on the ignition and turned to his brother.

"I had to go the bathroom, and I overheard the conversation you had with Ilsa's brother. I'm sorry, Bro."

Cody just sighed. "Nothing I can do about it. I never had a chance to get into here. What do I do now? What do I tell Bailey?"

Zack thought about telling his brother what else had just happened. But part of him still didn't trust that Hans would do what he said. He didn't want to get Cody's hopes up if Hans decided not to play ball. There had been enough times before where he had tried to help his brother that blew up in both of their faces. "Codester, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. You never know what will happen, right? I'm sure it will all work out in the end somehow..."

Cody just looked at him. "How?"

"I don't know. But, it always does. I mean, you and Bailey did get back together right? And you two are now stronger than ever..."

Cody paused. "Well, yeah...but you and Maya broke up. How is that everything working out in the end?"

Zack glared at him. "We weren't talking about her. And you know I've forbidden you from saying the 'M' word!"

Cody held up his hands. "Sorry...I was just..."

"Well, don't! That part of my life is over and done with!"

Cody just kept his mouth shut. Obviously, it was still a touchy subject to his brother, and he wasn't going to go there. Besides, he had his own issues to deal with. With Yale no longer a possibility and Harvard long gone now too, Cody had to figure out where he was going to matriculate to in the fall. And even more, how did he tell Bailey that the last hope he had for them going to college together had been ripped away from him?

The drive back to Boston was one in silence as both twins had a lot on their minds. For Cody, it was time to look at his other options. And the only other schools he even would halfway consider were Brown, Dartmouth, MIT, Cornell, Princeton, Penn and Columbia, and all of them had flaws in his mind. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or how he was going to tell Bailey that there was no way they could go to Yale together. The only thing he did decide was that he was going to tell her in person when he saw her at the Mathlympics.

For Zack, he just didn't want to hear the name Maya right now. Going to the Yankee game and then busting Hans had been a good way to get his mind off of her. But now that those were over and they had three hours to waste until Boston, he couldn't help but think of her. And when he did, he got depressed and furious at the same time. How could she have just broken up with him like that? Didn't she realize that he was in love with her? He shook his head. No, she didn't because he had never actually told her. He was about to when she broke up with him. For the first time in his life, he was actually in love with someone and got punched in the gut for it. Zack glanced over at his brother. Is this how he felt when he broke up with Bailey? He hoped not because he had no desire to be that miserable or to have night terrors about Maya. He shook his head. No, she was the one who had given up on them, so he steeled his resolve to not think about her and move on with his life.

Once they arrived back at the Boston Tipton, both just looked around, looking at it again for the first time in a little while. It had been three years since they had lived there full time. To Cody, he would never live there full time ever again, but it would be his base of operations that summer. To Zack, well, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he planned on thoroughly enjoying his summer as much as possible. One of the things they had to get used to was seeing Esteban standing behind the front desk where Mr. Moseby used to. Moseby was no longer a Tipton employee, and that idea just seemed absolutely crazy to them. Add that to the fact that they had absolutely no idea where he was right now, but they thought they would eventually find out. They figured they would get an invitation to his and Tut's wedding whenever that would be.

"My little blonde peoples!"

Both looked up and saw Esteban coming right at them and engulfing them in a bear hug.

"It is so good to have you both back here for a little while!"

Cody smiled and nodded. "Good to be back."

Esteban smiled at them both. "I was so happy to hear that you and Bailey were back together. You two were made for each other. Will she be visiting us this summer?"

Cody paused. "You know...I'm not sure. I hope so though."

"I thought she would come here before you two headed off to Yale together..."

Cody sighed and hung his head.

Esteban paused and turned to Zack. "Will I finally get to meet this Maya I have heard so much about?"

Zack basically growled and walked off.

He turned back to Cody. "Was it something I said?"

Cody sighed again and explained about how he had been blacklisted from Yale and how Maya had broken up with Zack right before they graduated.

Esteban shook his head. "Oh no! This is a disaster!"

Cody nodded. "Pretty much. Its like we've both been punched in the stomach, and neither of us has any idea of what to do now..."

Esteban nodded. "Well, it like they say...its always the darkest before the dusk..."

"You mean the dawn?"

"That's what I said. But I have confidence everything will work out for you both." He grinned. "Now, I do have some good news that I think you'll enjoy..."

"What?"

"We're having a conference of phys...science type people here in the hotel this week. I'm sure you being around all those big brains will help make you feel better!"

Cody gave him a small smile. "Maybe. I..." He paused as he noticed an older man with long white/silver hair. "Why does that man look familiar?"

Esteban turned to see who Cody was looking at. "Oh, him? His name is Dr. Brown. He is one of the scientists who are here for the conference..."

Cody's eyes went wide. "That's Dr. Emmett Brown! Oh my gosh...I can't believe he's actually here!"

Esteban just looked at him. "Well, go introduce yourself..."

"I think I will..."

Cody walked over the man who was reading the placard in the lobby. "Dr. Brown?"

He turned to Cody. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to bother you, but I wanted to come meet you. My name is Cody Martin, and I am a huge fan of your work. I was hoping to get the chance to work on the particle accelerator with you at Yale, but due to matters beyond my control, I won't be able to..."

Dr. Brown just looked at him. "What's beyond your control?"

Briefly, Cody explained to him what happened. "So, no Yale for me..."

"Sorry to hear that. I never did like that Hans guy." He shook his head. "But no Yale for me either. I've left my position there."

"Why?"

"Well, Dr. Tannen..."

Cody interrupted him. "The director of the particle accelerator project?"

Dr. Brown nodded and frowned. "Yeah, him...He was supposed to retire, and I was going to take over the lead on the project. But he picked some other doofus to take over for him. That's a lesson we've both learned I guess...college campuses are so full of politics. So, when I was offered a position at another school, I jumped at it."

"Where are you going?"

"Brown. They offered me funding and freedom to build a rival particle accelerator plus work on my own other experiments. Why just the other day, I was hanging a clock in my bathroom when I slipped and hit my head. When I came to, I had this image in my head of something that will change the world forever!"

Cody's eyes went wide. "That sounds fascinating. If you don't mind, I'd love to talk to you more and hear more of your work."

"Sure..." He paused. "...if you'll do me a favor. I left something in my car. Would you mind going to get it for me?"

Cody nodded. "Of course. What kind of car do you drive?"

Dr. Brown smiled. "Its a DeLorean. Shouldn't be hard to spot."

And for the rest of the week, Cody was like Doc Brown's shadow, learning and soaking up as much information as possible. When he had called Bailey and told her who he met, she was excited too. She told Cody to remember everything he said so that he could tell her everything later. Of course, when she asked if Cody had spoken to the Yale admissions office yet, he always managed to change the subject. Finally, the week of the conference had come to an end and it was time for Dr. Brown to head down to Providence to begin setting up his lab.

"You know, Cody. I could use a young man like you to help me out. Maybe you'll consider joining me at Brown University?"

Cody looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Doc Brown smiled. "Sure. I could always use a good research assistant, and you know what you're talking about. I'd be honored to have you aboard."

Cody paused to think. This would be the opportunity of a lifetime. And it had to end better than the Gemini Project did. And then there was the fact that Brown University was actually not too far from Yale. Cody would only be a couple of hours away from Bailey and be able to see her at least every weekend. He smiled. "Dr. Brown. You have a research assistant then. I'll call Brown this afternoon and let them know I plan on matriculating there. I admit...I was totally against going to Brown, but I think this will be an amazing opportunity."

"Good. I'll see you in August."

Cody nodded. That was one question settled in his mind. Now all he had to do was let Bailey know what his plans were and that he couldn't be with her at Yale. And he was going to get his chance to do that in a couple of weeks at the Mathlympics.

After having not seen each other for a few weeks, they both hugged each other long and hard. Just being able to be with each other again was enough for them and they let themselves put the more difficult things they needed to talk about on the back burner. And with both of them working as a well oiled machine, they absolutely destroyed the Albanians. Once they did, they went out to celebrate their win.

After celebrating their win, they went for a walk along the beach, and Bailey knew it was time for them to talk about things.

"So, Cody...are you ever going to tell me if you've gone to see the admissions officer at Yale?"

Cody sighed. "Yeah, I did go see him. Lets sit down, I have somethings to tell you."

She nodded, and they sat down on a dune. "What is it, Cody?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer?"

Bailey paused to think. "Wasn't she the one who was a hotel inspector who tried to get Mr. Moseby fired from the Boston Tipton and then ended up working for the competing hotel across the street?"

Cody nodded. "That's her. And do you remember when I told you that she hated us all that worked or lived at the Tipton?"

She frowned. "Well, yeah...but what does that have do with anything?"

He sighed. "Well, when I showed up at the admissions office, I found out that the person in charge of admissions was none other than her brother, Hans..."

Bailey just looked at him in surprise and then realization hit her. "Wait a minute! Are you saying he sabotaged your admission to Yale just to get revenge for his sister?"

Cody nodded again. "Yeah. He admitted it to me..."

"Then why didn't you go tell the president of the university or someone else?"

He gave her a sad smile. "And tell them what? I had no proof of what he said. He was right – it would be his word against mine. Who do you think they were going to believe? A long tenured administrator or a kid who had just been denied admission and potentially held a grudge?"

Bailey shook her head. "But...but...but this isn't fair! You didn't do anything wrong! Where does he get off screwing up your future like that?"

"I know, Sweetie, but what can I do? I've racked my brain, and I've not been able to come up with anything..."

She kept shaking her head. "But this is so wrong!"

"I know, but there is some good news..."

"What?"

Cody smiled at her. "You remember me telling you about Dr. Brown and how he was going to take a position at Brown?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, he offered me the chance to be his research assistant, and I accepted. This will be an amazing opportunity for me, plus there are other perks..."

"Like what?"

"I'll be just down I-95 in Providence from you. We'll be less than a hundred miles apart..." He smiled again. "So, every weekend, I can drive over and see you or you can come over and see me."

She sighed. "But Cody, it still won't be the same. It will be a great opportunity I know. But I want to see you everyday. I need to see you everyday."

"I want that too, Bailey. But its not possible. And you know that its not. But we'll see each other every weekend...we'll talk on the phone everyday...and our laptops have webcams so we'll be able to see each other everyday even if its in digital form."

Bailey shook her head. "Not good enough for me!"

Cody was concerned and just looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you're going to Brown, then so am I! I meant it when I said I choose you."

He smiled at her. "And that meant more to me than I could ever say, but I can't let you do that. Yale is the school of your dreams. I couldn't let you give that up for me..."

Bailey gave him an incredulous look. "Why not?"

He paused. "Why did you go to Seven Seas High in the first place?"

She just looked at him. "So I could get the educational experience of a lifetime and to follow my dreams..."

He smiled again. "And that's why you are going to go to Yale. Bailey, its your dream to go there. You deserve to go there. I would never ask you to give that up. I want you to follow your dreams and reach for the stars."

"But..."

"Bailey, I'd never want you to ever resent me if you gave up this opportunity. Yale was ripped away from me, but its still in your grasp. You need to go for it."

"What about us though?"

"You were right. This isn't a goodbye. Not even close. I think the initial rejection by Yale freaked me out, but you were 100% correct. We'll see each other every weekend and talk everyday. Sweetie, I lost you once due to my own stupidity. I refuse to ever do that again. We're going to make this work. We love each other far too much not to..."

Bailey sighed. "You're right this time. I refuse to let you go again either by my own stupidity and fear. I just worry you might find someone at Brown that..."

Cody put his finger up to her lips and shook his head. "Never happen. Its like I told you before. You are the only girl I notice and will ever notice. Sweetie, I'm head over heels in love with you. Nothing will ever change that."

Bailey paused and looked at him. "You're right. I'm being silly, aren't I?"

He smiled at her. "Maybe a little, but you put up with me, so I can't really complain, can I?"

She smiled back at him. "Because I love you. I'm head over heels in love with you too. I know better than to think you would do that. That's what got us in trouble the last time."

"We're going to make this work. I promise. Sweetie...you'll still see me so often, you'll get sick of me. And don't forget. We'll have a whole week together for Thanksgiving break. I can't wait to finally get to show you around Boston."

"Me either. You're right. I may not have to like the situation we're going to be in, but I can deal with it..."

He grinned. "That's my girl. I may have not be able to have the school of my dreams, but as long as I have the girl of my dreams, I'll be just fine..."

"And you do have me...heart and soul. I love you, Cody..."

He smiled at her. "I love you cubed..."

She smiled back at her. "I love you to the nth degree..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her. "Bails, we're going to be alright. And when it comes time for grad school, we'll run some background checks to make sure there's no one in a decision making position who holds a grudge against either one of us..."

Bailey laughed at that. "You got that right. I may not have you with me everyday for college, but I will for grad school. And no one is going to deny me that!"

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Wait...In this story, I actually created some of them, so I do own them. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

_And as for the ones I did create, who they are is up to me, so..._

The summer continued to crawl along. Cody might not have the plan he wanted going forward, but he thought he had one that would work. Zack, on the other hand, was no closer to finding out what he wanted to do. Carey had suggested he give college a shot, but after having just recently graduated, he really wasn't high on going to school when he didn't have to. He still had the car and the idea of heading out on to the open road to see what was out there for him. But his idea of driving across country had hit one rather large snag - gas prices. As it was, he wasn't sure he had enough money to afford enough gas to get him out of New England. Andt the more he thought about it, the more and more comfortable the couch in their suite got. He knew he should do something, but he still had no idea what to do.

The end of June finally arrived, and the twins were hanging around the suite on a Friday afternoon. Zack was just rolling his eyes as he listened to his brother talking with Bailey on the phone. He swore they were even more annoying now after they were back together. Of course, he did realize that he might be a bit jaded in that they were back together and the woman he loved was long gone. But almost as soon as Cody hung up the phone, Carey came into the suite with some groceries and that day's mail. As she looked through it, she looked up at Cody.

"Honey, you received a letter in the mail from Yale today..."

Cody looked up and sighed. "What do they want now? Do they want to punch me in the stomach again? Maybe kick me a little bit lower?" He shook his head. "I don't care to read them formally rejecting me again..."

"Mind if I open it then just to see what it says?"

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

Carey opened the letter and began skimming it. And as she did, the biggest smile broke out on her face.

"Ummm...Cody. I think you should read this..."

He sighed again and got up off the couch. Taking the letter from his Mom, he began reading it as well. "Dear Mr. Martin...yadda yadda yadda...on further review, we are pleased to accept you to Yale University with the enclosed financial aid package...yadda yadda yadda...Congratulations..." He looked up at his Mom. "See, they were just..." He paused in mid sentence and looked back down at the letter and read it again. "I got in..."

Carey smiled at him. "See, everything is working out after all..."

Zack came up and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Good job..."

Cody was still in complete shock. "But...but..." He shook his head and began laughing. Doing a little dance around the apartment, he began shouting. "I'm going to Yale! I'm going to Yale!"

Zack laughed. "I guess you can join the rest of your fellow nerds in your nerd...atorium..."

Cody was still laughing. "Fine with me! I get to be with Bailey after all, and that's the most important thing. And I..." He stopped laughing and dancing around. "Wait a minute..."

Carey looked at him. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "This makes no sense whatsoever. First, there is Ilsa's brother. He made it abundantly clear that he would never allow this. Second, even if it went to another person somehow, how does someone who was initially rejected and later admitted get full financial aid? I'm calling the Yale admissions office. Something doesn't add up here."

Carey and Zack just watched him pull out his phone and dial. And then they watched him have a conversation with someone in the Yale admissions office. When he finally hung up, he just turned back to his mother and brother.

"Its completely legit. I don't understand..."

Zack grinned. "Then just accept it and don't ask questions. Its not like someone blackmailed someone to get you in..."

Cody sighed and hung his head. "Zack...what did you do and will I need to find bail money?"

"Nope. I just paid you back for all the times I've screwed things up for you..."

Cody still looked at him wearily. "What did you do?"

Zack plopped back on the couch, kicked his feet up and explained to his Mom and brother what had happened with Hans in the admissions office. "And once you graduate, I erase the video..."

Cody sat down on the couch and shook his head. "I can't accept this then...I didn't earn it."

Zack just looked at him. "What are you talking about? Of course you earned it!"

"No, I didn't. I got in because you had blackmail on Hans..."

"And you got rejected because Hans had a vendetta against us. Don't you think that makes everything a wash? If he hadn't, you would have gotten in anyways. Now, because he did, you get to go for free..."

Carey spoke up. "Lets not forget that part!"

Cody stopped to think. What they said did make an awful lot of sense. And Hans was the one who took away the objectivity in his original application. So, he would never know if he would have gotten in based on his own merits, but was that really important? This was going to let him do what he truly wanted – go to his dream school with the girl of his dreams. He stood up.

"I guess I need to call Dr. Brown..." He smiled. "And tell him I won't be able to be his research assistant now..."

Carey sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Are you going to call Bailey and tell her the good news?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I should call her first thing..." He pulled out his phone again. But before he called, he paused and smiled again. "On second thought, I'm not. I'll surprise her the day we move in. I'll call her like I'm checking in with her to see how moving in is going. And then I'll tell her I sent a special delivery for her, and it should be arriving at any time now. I'll knock at the door, and when she opens it up, I'll be standing there with a bouquet of her favorite flowers..."

Carey laughed. "I like it. It sounds very romantic. I'm sure she'll love it." She went back to unload the groceries and Cody fell back into the couch again. He turned to his brother.

"You know, Zack...You're right. Somehow, things did turn out alright. It did for me this time, now its your turn."

Zack looked at him. "My turn? What are you talking about?"

"You and Maya. Let me help..."

Zack stopped him. "Don't! The solution to your problem landed in my lap by accident. But there is no solution to mine. If you really want to help, then leave it alone! I'm moving on with my life. There is no more Maya and me! Accept that!"

And with that, Zack got up and stormed out of the suite. Cody got up to follow him out, but by the time he got out into the hallway, he saw no sign of Zack anywhere. He began looking around for him, and eventually made his way down to the lobby. And when he got there, Zack was still nowhere to be found. Cody asked Esteban if he had seen him, but Esteban said he saw Zack head out the front door of the hotel. Cody just sighed and shook his head. He was about to head back upstairs when the front door opened and in walked a familiar face. No, it wasn't Zack...it was London.

"I'm back! Little old me is back from Paris!"

Cody just shook his head and walked over to her.

"London, have you seen Zack anywhere?"

She just looked at him funny. "Of course I have. I'm standing right here talking to him..."

He groaned. "No, not me, Zack."

"You are Zack..."

"No, I'm Cody..."

London just shrugged. "Ehh...either way. Is he missing?"

Cody sighed. "I tried to talk to him about Maya, but he just ran out of the suite. He refuses to talk about her, and when I try to bring her up, he gets angry and upset..."

London just looked at him again. "And you're surprised by this?"

That caused Cody to pause. "What do you mean?"

She laughed. "You and Bailey were the same way when you two were on your break. You two were miserable without each other, but you refused to talk about it. You just got defensive about it..."

He paused. "Well, I guess I did, but I'm just trying to help..."

"Like everyone was for you two, but neither of you would let go of your anger and pride long enough to listen to them."

"I guess so..." He paused to think. "It took me doing the stupidest thing I've ever done before I realized that I had handled everything completely wrong. But when I called her and heard she was in trouble, there was no question in my mind I was on my way to Kettlecorn..."

London shrugged. "Sounds easy enough. Get Maya trapped in a tornado, and I'll bet Zack goes running after her..."

Cody shook his head. "Not that easy. She's in Chad right now, and I can't control weather. But you're right, London. Zack helped me out, so I'm going to repay the favor. I needed something to light a fire underneath me. I need to find a way to light one underneath him too..."

She gasped. "You're going to set him on fire?"

He just looked at her. "Of course not. I need something to make him jump in to action. Either way, he needs a kick in the butt to get him off the couch..." He paused to think. And then his smiled. "And I think I have an idea..."

London shrugged. "Okay. I'm heading back to my penthouse..."

Cody got in her way though. "Uh uh...I need your help!"

"Cody...You know me. I don't help people!"

He smiled at her. "Sorry, London. I don't believe that at all. I saw how you stood up to your Dad to save the Pickett family farm. That excuse won't fly anymore..."

She sighed. "I knew that would come back to haunt me...What's in for me?"

"I'll resume producing Yay Me! until I leave for college in August."

She paused and shook her head. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

Cody grinned. "Alright. Here's my plan..."

Meanwhile, in Kettlecorn, Bailey was finishing up her afternoon chores. And as she had done them all so many times before, she could do them while letting her mind wander to other things. The main thing on her mind was college. Even though Cody was telling her things were going to be alright, she still wasn't happy about it. It just wasn't fair, and Cody still wouldn't let her give up Yale and join him at Brown. She understood his reasoning, but she knew in her heart she would never resent him. It wasn't like there was something he could do about the situation. Yale just was not a possibility for him, and the more she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that she didn't want to go somewhere that would scheme to keep Cody out.

"Bailey...You've fed the same sheep three times already..."

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see her Dad standing there. "Sorry, Daddy."

Clyde paused. He sat down on a hay bale and motioned for her to join him. And when she did, he turned to her. "Alright...I can tell there is something on your mind. What is it?"

Bailey sighed. "I was just thinking about college. I don't like the idea of me going to one college and Cody to another one. I know we'll only be a hundred miles apart, but it won't be the same..."

He nodded. "Well, Cody didn't get into Yale. Not much can be done about that..."

She shook her head. "But it wasn't his fault!" Bailey told him the story of Ilsa and her brother Hans. "And that's why he was denied acceptance to Yale..."

Clyde just looked at his daughter. "Are you serious? He didn't get in because some guy got upset because all of your friends teamed up to help that Moseby get his job back from that guy's sister? That's so...so..."

"Wrong? Unfair? I know. And I can't help but to think. If it had happened on the ship, I would have been just as involved in helping Moseby get his job back. And I would have been blacklisted from Yale too. I was able to be judged on my merits just because this happened a couple of years before I met them, and this Hans guy didn't know I was connected to them. But Cody..."

Clyde paused to think. "Well, from everything you've told me, it seems like Cody is trying to make the best of a bad situation. Didn't you say he's going to be working on some project with some professor or something?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. And he won't let me give up Yale to go to Brown with him. Its a project I'd love to be working on with him." She sighed. "He says he doesn't want me to resent him later on though..."

Clyde paused and nodded. "Well...I can actually understand what he's thinking..."

She looked at her Dad in surprise. "You can?"

"Yeah. When you first got accepted to school on the boat, I didn't want to let you go. You were my little girl, and I was afraid of what could happen to you without me there to look out for you. Plus, I knew I'd miss you a whole lot. But I also knew this was an opportunity that you were so excited about. I loved you too much not to get in the way of your dreams. Bailey, you've always been different from your other sisters and pretty much everyone else in this town. I always knew you're future lied outside of Kettlecorn. If I kept you here for my own selfish reasons, I was afraid that you would eventually resent me for it. So, yeah...I can definitely understand what Cody is thinking."

Bailey paused to consider that. "I hadn't thought about it like that..."

"I guess even though I'm a farmer and Cody is a city feller, we have more in common than I thought. We both love you so much that we don't want to get in the way of your dreams even if it will hurt us not to have you around. And I know that boy loves you. I mean, he did drop everything he was doing and come here to find you when he thought you were in trouble. And then he did everything he could think of to help us save the farm..."

She smiled. "I know, Daddy. I love him just as much. And that's why I don't want to be apart from him. Beyond loving him, he's also my favorite study partner. I know I went away to the boat and didn't know a soul there, but I was quickly welcomed in to their group that already knew each other. I guess I'm looking at the same scenario when I go to Yale, but things are different this time. When I left for the ship, following my dreams was priority number one. But this time, being with Cody is one of my dreams..."

Clyde nodded. "I can understand that. More than you realize..."

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"Well, you know I've told you that being a farmer has always been what I've wanted to do with my life, right?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, that's mostly true. I have always wanted to be a farmer. But I had a dream after high school to join the navy for a couple of years. I wanted to go see the world before it was time for me to settle down and become a farmer." He smiled. "So, I think that's where you get that from..."

She smiled. "I would say so. So, why didn't you join the navy?"

He smiled back. "Because I met your mother. And after meeting her and falling head over heels in love with her, my plans changed. She actually encouraged me to still go to the navy and that she would be right here waiting for me. But I wouldn't do it. I couldn't picture myself being apart from her for that long. I didn't want to. So, I said 'No' to the navy and your Mom and I got married instead."

Bailey just looked at him. "Wow! I never knew any of that..."

Clyde shrugged. "It never came up. My point is we all have our dreams. Its just sometimes, our dreams change. What you think you want doesn't really measure up when you compare it to what it is you truly want..."

Bailey paused to think. "Do you ever regret not going into the navy and seeing the world?"

He smiled again. "Never. If I did, something might have happened, and I might not have married your mom and had all of my girls. And I would never give up any of you for anything in this world. Pumpkin, I have not and will not ever regret the decision I made. In the end, I got the most important things in the world to me. But, it did mean the world to me that your Momma understood it was what I thought I wanted and supported me in it..."

She nodded. "Like what Cody is doing now..."

"Yeah."

Bailey stopped to think. Then she shook her head. "But my situation isn't the same..."

Clyde was confused. "Its not?"

Bailey smiled. "Nope. Because I can still have all of my dreams. Brown is an Ivy League school too, so I can still get a great education. But there, I can have my most important dream of being with the man I love." She stood up. "Daddy, I'm going to Brown!"

He smiled back. "Alright. Are you going to call Cody and tell him your decision?"

She shook her head and grinned. "No. I have a better idea. I'll surprise him the day we move in. I'll call him like I'm checking in with him to see how moving in is going. And then I'll tell him I sent a special delivery for him, and it should be arriving at any time now. I'll knock at the door, and when he opens it up, I'll be standing there with a basket of his favorite moisturizers..."

Clyde laughed. "Sounds like you have a plan then..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. I'll just tell him he's going to have to accept that I'm going to get a great education AND be with him everyday because I won't be going anywhere."

He grinned. "Something tells me he won't mind..."

"I hope not. I need to hurry up and finish feeding the sheep so I can call Brown and let them know I'm coming..."

Clyde smiled. "Go call them now. They sheep will still be here when you finish your call..."

Bailey smiled and hugged Clyde. "Thanks, Daddy!" And with that, she got up and ran towards the house doing a little dance and singing. "I'm going to Brown! I'm going to Brown!"

_To be Concluded..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Wait...In this story, I actually created some of them, so I do own them. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

_And as for the ones I did create, who they are is up to me, so..._

July came and went and gave away to August. And as August was beginning, Cody was getting everything ready to head to Yale to surprise Bailey while she was getting everything ready to head to Brown to surprise him. That just left Zack with no real clear picture of what he was going to do. But Cody already had a plan in place for him. And in early August, Zack was sitting on the couch when Cody came up to him with his hands behind his back.

"Zack, can we talk?"

Zack just kept looking at the television. "About what?"

Cody grinned. "Behind my back, I have two options for you for your future, both of which I think you'll like."

He looked up. "What are they?"

"You have to choose first. Left or right?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Left..."

Cody pulled an manilla envelope from behind his back and gave it to Zack. He opened it and read it and then read it again to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. He looked up at his brother in confusion.

"You got me a job as Dwight Howard's personal assistant?"

Cody smiled and nodded. "I did. I've kept in contact with Kevin Love since he came on the boat, and he gave me Dwight's number. And of course Dwight remembered you. He liked the fact that you gave Mr. Moseby such a hard time. Anyways, his last personal assistant left for another job, so he's looking for a replacement. He said if you wanted it, the job is yours. Of course, there are some drawbacks. One is the current NBA lockout. Two, there is the rumor he might try to get out of Orlando and go play for the Lakers. As a Celtics fan, they might be something you refuse to have anything to do with..."

Zack shook his head and laughed. "I'll deal with it! Thanks, Bro. I finally might get my life out of neutral now..."

Cody nodded and pulled out another manilla envelope from his right hand. "This is another option as well..."

Zack opened it up and read the letter inside. But when he finished reading this one, he looked up at his brother and glared it him. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No, its not. I got London's help, and she pulled some strings. If you choose this one, they will fly you to N'Djamena, Chad via Charles DeGaulle in Paris. You will be working for the Peace Corp at the same exact location Maya is..."

Zack continued glaring at his brother. "And why would you ever think I would along with this?"

Cody sat down next to him. "Because you love her..."

Zack shook his head. "No, I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. You're just letting your pride and your ego get the best of you right now. Trust me, I know that feeling all too well. I wish someone would have smacked some sense into me when Bailey and I broke up, but I don't think I was in any position to listen to them. I know you probably aren't either right now, but I'm hoping you'll learn from my mistakes. I know I got lucky that I got Bailey back. And I know you can be that lucky too and get Maya back."

"Cody, I..."

Cody interrupted him. "Look...I know what you're feeling now, and not a day goes by that I don't wish I could go back and undo everything about that night in Paris and what happened afterwards. But, I can't. Bailey and I can just learn from the mistakes we made so we never let anything like that happen again. And that's what were doing. We've learned that a strong relationship has to be worked on. We've learned we have to constantly communicate with each other and not take the other for granted." He paused. "Right now, you're in denial about everything. I was too. But, I got wonderful words of wisdom from Kevin, Dwight and Deron about how you have to let your feeling be known and how you have to be willing to put yourself out there. And they were absolutely right. And when I called Bailey and heard she was in trouble, I didn't give a second thought about somehow getting to her to make sure she was alright. I loved her, and if she was in trouble, I couldn't sit back and do nothing. And fortunately, everything worked out for us. Let me ask you though. If you got a call from Maya that she was in trouble, would you drop everything to go to her to make sure she was alright?"

Zack just looked at his brother, but he didn't say anything.

Cody shook his head. "Don't answer that right now. Just think about it. I know its not the same as if it was really happening. Just think about it though. And Zack...follow your heart. It will never lead you astray."

The rest of August continued to pass. And for Zack, he did think about it. And he began to realize that Cody was right. His anger and stubbornness was clouding his thinking. But at least he no longer refused to think about Maya. In fact, if he was honest, he thought about her a lot. And when he did, he could feel his heart begin to beat a little faster. But he was still no closer to reaching a decision. There were still too many unanswered questions in his mind.

Finally, the day came when Cody was set to leave to head for New Haven. And that meant it was time for the twins to say goodbye. Cody gathered up all of his things on a luggage cart, and when he was done, he hugged his brother goodbye.

"I guess this is the end of an era, huh?"

Zack nodded. "I guess so. We haven't been apart since you went to math camp."

Cody grinned. "When you came to try to bring me home because you missed me."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." He paused. "I will miss you though. Take care of yourself."

"I will...and I'll miss you too."

"You tell Bailey she better take care of you too or she'll have to answer to me."

Cody smiled. "I'll tell her. You tell Maya the same thing for me."

Zack sighed. "Codester..."

"Look. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just know the fates have a way of telling us what we are supposed to do. They brought Bailey and I to the ship so we could meet. And I think they sent the twister to Kettlecorn so we would get back together. Zack, when the fates talk to you, listen to them."

"I'll think about it. Now, go on...get out of here. Your fellow nerds await."

"Alright...Zack, I'll see you when I see you. And if that's not for another two years, so be it. I'll know you're with the woman you love then. I'm off to do that myself. There no feeling like it in the world."

"We'll see..." He paused. "And Broseph, if I do go to Chad...you better not get married until I get back!"

Cody laughed. "I promise. I mean...how would I get married without my best man?"

And with that, it was time for Cody and Bailey to take their places as college students. Neither still had any idea of the other's surprise for them. Cody took the luggage cart and loaded up his car. Yes...his car. Over the summer, Carey had finally decided she needed a new car, so Cody got her old one. It wasn't as nice as the sports car he had given to Zack, but it had plenty of trunk space, got fairly good gas mileage, and was dependable. Once he was loaded up, he pulled out of the Boston Tipton parking garage and began the three hour drive to New Haven.

On Bailey's part, she had flown into the local airport in Providence after a layover in Chicago. Before she left, she had called London. After telling her of her change in plans, she asked London for a favor. London came through for her, and waiting for her at the airport was a car to take her and her things to campus. As of then, London was the only one who knew of both Cody and Bailey's surprises for each other. But, an end of summer clearance sale had diverted her attention and she completely forgot about them.

At the exact same time, both Cody and Bailey arrived on their respective campuses and made their way towards what was supposed to be the other's dorm. Cody arrived at Bailey's a few minutes first, and walked into the front lobby.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me which room Bailey Pickett is in? I'm her boyfriend, and I wanted to stop by and surprise her and help her move in."

The woman at the desk smiled at him. "Of course." She checked her computer and frowned. "I'm sorry, sir. Miss Pickett was assigned to this dorm, but several weeks ago, she called and canceled her room."

Cody frowned. "She did what? She didn't tell me anything about that..." He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. "What is going on here?"

Meanwhile on Brown's campus, Bailey walked into what was supposed to be Cody's dorm. And she walked up to the front desk too.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me which room Cody Martin is in? I'm his girlfriend, and I wanted to stop by and surprise him and help him move in."

The man behind the desk smiled. "Certainly." He checked his computer and frowned too. "I'm sorry, young lady. Mr. Martin was assigned to this dorm, but several weeks ago, he called and canceled his room."

Bailey frowned. "He did what? He didn't tell me anything about that..." She shook her head and pulled out her cell phone. "What is going on here?"

She was about to dial his number when her own phone began ringing. And checking her caller ID, she saw it was Cody himself calling. So, she hit the talk button and spoke.

"Cody, where the feathers are you?"

"Bailey, where are you? I'm here at your dorm at Yale, and they told me you canceled your room here!"

"I'm at your dorm at Brown, and they just told me you did the same thing! What are you doing there anyways? You're supposed to be here moving in..."

"And you're supposed to be here moving in. Why are you there?"

"Well, I was planning on surprising you. I..." She paused when she heard some static over the line. "Cody, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I can barely hear you though. Can you hear me?"

"Barely..."

Cody paused. "Maybe we should speak in person. On my way here, I passed a rest area on I-95 around New London, Connecticut. It should be halfway between us. Can you meet me there in about an hour?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there. Rest area around New London. I'll see there in about an hour..."

And with that, both headed back to their cars and began driving towards each other.

Meanwhile, back in Boston, with Cody gone, it was now just Zack and his Mom in the suite. And Zack was still no closer to figuring out what he was going to do. Working for Dwight Howard would be a great opportunity, but with the NBA lockout looking like it would wipe out the whole season, it would be some time before he would get to go out on the road and see all of America. But he still wasn't sure if he was ready to head to Africa for two years without any certainty of what the reception would be when he got there. He didn't even know if Maya would welcome him being there. Plus, there was the fact that he had grown accustomed to things like air conditioning and running water over the course of his life. He wasn't sure he was ready or willing to give those up.

"What are your plans today, Zack?"

He looked up to see his Mom looking at him. He shrugged. "I don't know, Mom."

"Any closer to making a decision?"

Zack shook his head. "Not yet. I still don't know what to do."

Carey smiled at him. "When the time comes, you will. And then you'll make the right choice. Anyways, I need to head downstairs for a rehearsal. I'll see you later."

And with that, Carey left the suite and Zack by himself.

He sighed in frustration. "Why can't that time come now? I want to know what the right choice is..." He looked up. "Alright, fates...if you guys are so smart, why don't you give me little help here?"

Shaking his head, he turned on the TV. And when it came on, he was surprised with the first thing he heard.

"_Today, we take you to N'Djamena, the capital of the Republic of Chad where we will take a closer look at the refugee situation as more and more people flood into the country from Sudan's Darfur region and the Central African Republic. With more and more new people arriving everyday, more and more help is needed here. Fortunately, there are volunteers here from the Peace Corp, but they are undermanned."_

Zack just shook his head and laughed. He looked up again. "Okay, okay...I get it. Very subtle..."

At the rest area in New London, Connecticut, Cody arrived first and waited for Bailey to arrive. Ten minutes later, another car pulled in and parked next to his. Immediately, Bailey got out of the back seat and walked over to him.

"Okay, we can actually hear each other now. What were you doing at Yale?"

Cody smiled at her and handed her a letter. Bailey took it from him and began reading it. And when she finished reading it, she looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face. "Cody! You got in! But how?"

"Well, you see...It seems that some events happened after I left Hans' office. Turns out Zack heard everything too..." And Cody went on to explain Zack catching Hans taking a bribe, and the little deal they made. "He didn't tell me right away as he wasn't sure Hans would keep his word. But, he did. And I called to make sure it was legit, and it was. I decided to surprise you and tell you when I showed up at your dorm today..." He smiled. "I guess we can frame the acceptance letters together now after all..."

Bailey just shook her head and laughed. "I guess so. Remind me to thank him the next time I see him."

"Well, if all goes right, that might not be for a couple of years..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets just say I came up with a plan to thank him for what he did. I called in a favor to Kevin Love and got London's help too. You see..." And then he went on and explained the two choices he got for Zack and the talk he had with him. "I'm hoping the fates will do something and he'll soon be on a plane to Africa..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Me too. I wish someone had sat us down and told us how stupid we were being back then."

Cody smiled back. "So do I. And while I wish we could have that time back, I do think we both learned a lot from our mistakes."

"I think so too. We know not to be complete idiots again. We know not to let stupid misunderstandings come between us..." She paused and smiled. "By the way, have you ever noticed you use the phrase 'follow your heart' an awful lot?"

He paused to think. "That was only the second time I can remember saying it. The first time was during the Mulch Festival." He smiled. "And you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you to stay on the ship so you wouldn't leave me..."

Bailey smiled back. "I couldn't do that if I tried. But, you did say it a third time. You were..." She paused. "Oh...you said it that time in my dream when I got knocked unconscious..."

"Yeah, about that dream. What was it about anyways?"

"It just helped knock some sense back into me. He reminded me of how much I loved you and to stop being so stupid."

"Sounds like a good dream then..."

"It was...Afterwards was a little awkward though. I had to say something nice to Moose because I didn't want things to be weird in the storm shelter with the tornado still going on outside. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I hadn't even thought of him once since the mulch festival."

"Well, I'm glad you picked me."

She smiled. "I will always pick you. Everyday of the week and twice on Sundays."

He smiled back. "Me too...Now...What were you doing at Brown?"

She smiled at him again. "I was there to surprise you too. I had an interesting conversation with my Dad and learned a few things. You see..." And she went on to explain about her Dad turning down the navy to be with her Mom. "And if he hadn't done that, who knows if I ever would have been born. And he said he never regretted his decision at all. And he never resented my Mom because she encouraged him to make his own decision. He knew he had her love and support no matter what he did. Just like I do with you. You've always encouraged me to pursue my dreams. Well, turns out, I can have both of my dreams at the same time. I can get a top notch education at an Ivy League school and be with the man I love at the same time. So, I was going to show up at Brown and tell you that you were stuck with me and to get used to it."

Cody grinned. "I believe I could definitely get used to it."

"Good. Cody, I'd never resent you. You've never once tried to tell me what to do and always encouraged me to do what I wanted. Well, I appreciate that more than you know. You respect me as a person and are willing to forgo what you want to make me happy. You love me so much, you'd sacrifice your own happiness for me. That's one of the many things I love about you. But we don't have to sacrifice anything now."

"Well, Sweetie...I guess that leaves us only one thing left to decide. We both have been admitted to Yale and Brown. Do we go west back to New Haven or east back to Providence? Your choice."

"What about Dr. Brown and your chance to work with him?"

Cody smiled. "I told him I was off to be with the girl of my dreams, and he told me to go for it. Besides, getting to study with the most brilliant person I know...or going to brown was a no brainer of a decision."

"Well, I get to study with the most brilliant person I know now too. Cody, it doesn't matter to me at all where we go." Bailey grinned. "Either way, I get the best of both worlds..."

He laughed. "How fitting. On our first date, we danced together to that very song at the concert..."

She laughed too. "I remember."

Realizing Bailey's driver was sitting there waiting on them, Cody walked over to the car and knocked on the driver's side window. When the driver rolled down his window, Cody spoke to him.

"You can head back home now. I'll take care of the lady's transportation from here on out."

The driver nodded, and he helped them load Bailey's things into the back seat of Cody's car, and then he drove away. Cody turned back to Bailey.

"So, where to, Sweetie?"

She paused and smiled. "I have an idea..."

"What's that?"

"Fate brought us together on the S.S. Tipton and brought us back together in Kettlecorn. I believe it was working to make sure we met and got back together because it knew we were perfect for each other. I say we let fate decide the next step for us again."

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiled as she pulled a quarter out of her pocket. "I say we let fate guide the quarter to tell us where we are meant to go..."

He smiled back. "Works for me. What do you say? Heads, we head, to Brown and Tails, we head to Yale?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. You know, Yale and Tails rhyme" She paused. "I think living with London rubbed off on to me..."

He smiled. "Well, for the past 18 years, I've lived with either Zack or Woody, and it hasn't caused any permanent damage...I don't think so anyways."

Bailey smiled too. "Either way, I love you just the way you are." She flipped the quarter high into the air. And as it was flipping over and over, Cody grabbed Bailey's hand as they watched it. In a matter of seconds, it would tell them where they were off to. But it didn't really matter to them. Either way, they would be together continuing the next step in their great adventure through life.

_The End_


End file.
